


And Where Do You Think You're Going, Young Lady?

by Phantomlimb



Series: Buffy Winchester [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Magic, Angst, F/M, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sassy, angel grace, miracle baby, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy Winchester is just your average girl. She wants to hang out with friends, slay a couple of vampires and talk about cute boys. Her dads are your average American dad but they get really shady about their past and she doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok clearly this was an idea from brakes famous drawing on tumblr. I've always thought the idea was awesome and this is my sad attempt at trying to make this happen

 

“ _Where are you going?_ ” Dean asked as he lowered his newspaper.

“Umm…out,” Buffy said.

 

Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Out _where_?”

 

Buffy looked at everything but her father’s face. 

 

“Oh _just_ , _you know_ … _out,”_ she said lamely.

 

Now Dean went from suspicious to overly paranoid.

 

“Buffy Winchester, you tell me _right now_ where you plan on going or so help me, I’ll lock you in your room for the whole summer.”

 

Buffy rolled her eyes and said “Pops, I’m just going to the Bronze with Willow and Xander, stop being so paranoid.”

 

Dean scoffed.

 

“I’m not being paranoid, I’m just being cautious,” he said as he closed his newspaper neatly.

Buffy smirked and said “Well bye, Pops, gotta jet. Catch you later, say hi to Dad for me; love ya.”

 

She blew him a kiss as she opened the door, the winter wind whipping her blonde hair about as she left.

 

“You’d better being wearing layers, missy!” Dean yelled out.

 

Dean counted down to ten before he launched himself at the phone and called the local museum. Castiel picked up on the first ring.

 

“Hello?” He said, the deep gravelly tone of his voice sending tingles down Dean’s spine even after all these years.

 

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and said in the calmest voice he could possibly muster “I’m freaking out, Cas.”

Castiel’s tone softened and he said “Tell me everything.”

 

Dean took a deep breath and said in a rushed and frantic tone “ _She’s only sixteen, why is she always out, why couldn’t she just be socially awkward like Sam was, she could just stay home and go on the computer and play video games and god, Cas, I’m just scared.”_

 

He let out a shaky breath.

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas said, the name sounding like a prayer, like it was a word that stood for comfort and to him, it probably did mean that.

“Dean, I know you and I have faced every dark creature that roams this earth but you have to remember she’s _our daughter._ She’s more than capable of handling herself. Dean, she’ll always be our little girl but she’s sixteen and she’s going to grow up, whether we want her to or not.”

 

Dean sighed.

 

“You’re right, Cas. I’m-I’m sorry I called.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Cas said.

 

Dean could practically picture him, smiling reassuringly through the phone.

 

“So Cas, since Buffy’s not here, we have the house to ourselves…you wanna”

“I’ll be there shortly,” Castiel said.

 

Dean smiled, glancing up to see Castiel remove his tie just as he heard the other line hang up.


	2. Cemetery Chats

 

“I can’t just _tell them_ I’m the _slayer_ , Willow. It doesn’t work that way. They’d freak out!”

 

The gang was sitting on the ground near a tree in the local cemetery, drinking slurpees. After some mutual slurping, Xander broke the silence.

 

“Look, I hate to bust your chomps, Buff, but they _deserve_ to know.”

Buffy sighed. Willow nodded her head in agreement with what Xander had said.

 

“He’s right, Buffy. I’m sorry, but you gotta tell them.”

 

Buffy groaned in annoyance.

 

“Ughh it’s just, you guys, my dad’s a historian in _the Christian religion_ and Pops is a friggin mechanic! They’re so small town it _hurts!_ They won’t be able to handle this! They won’t even tell me which one of them _fathered_ me! They just tell me ‘ _Oh Buffy, it was the both of us, lots of love_ ’. And that’s all _highly unlikely!_ ” Buffy lamented.

 

She sat down with a pout, taking a huge sip of the Slurpee to calm down. Xander and Willow lightly patted her back encouragingly.

 

“You know, even when I ask them about their childhood or how they met, they _refuse_ to tell me. If they won’t even tell me about how they met, why should _I t_ ell them about being the slayer?”

 

Xander and Willow exchanged looks and confirmed that they were thinking the same thing. This argument was getting old and something had to be done. They were about to say as much when they were interrupted by a familiar voice behind one of the mausoleums.

 

“Fancy seein you lot here.”

 

The group groaned in unison.

 

“Spike, go away,” Xander said.

 

Spike came out of the shadows, smirking at the obvious disgruntlement of the group; but before any fowl words were exchanged, a booming roar was heard throughout the nearby woods in the cemetery. They were all on their feet clutching stakes when the monster came barreling through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, leave some comments please


	3. The Truth Is Out There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey there's a little smut in the beginning, nothing too bad but head's up.

 

The call from the hospital interrupted their sexy time. They were rolling their hips against each other, their groins pressed tightly together as Castiel moaned with heavy lidded pleasure while Dean mussed his hair and nipped at his earlobe. When the loud ring of the phone was heard, they both groaned in annoyance and contemplated letting the machine pick it up. Castiel pressed open kisses to Dean’s jaw and got up to answer the phone. Dean heard the “Hello” from the bedroom. Five minutes later, there was a loud rustling as Castiel put his clothes back on.

“Cas, what’re you doing?” Dean asked in a lazy voice, his thoughts still clouded with lust.

However that all changed when Cas looked at him with panicked eyes. Dean was on his feet and putting on pants when he saw how frantic Cas looked. When he was dressed he pulled Castiel close and asked “What’s wrong, Cas? Who was that on the phone?”

Castiel’s lips quivered as he spoke.

“Dean, that was the hospital. Buffy’s been hurt.”

Dean saw red as he quickly pulled on his shoes and hauled ass.

 

Ten minutes and five broken laws later, the Winchesters were ushered into the ICU burn unit. In the hallway, they found Xander and Willow huddled outside Buffy’s room.

“ _What the hell happened?”_ Dean asked in a sharp tone.

Both Xander and Willow winced. It was Willow who answered.

“I’m sorry Mr. Winche-Dean. She’s awake now and she wants to be the one to tell you guys.”

Dean was taken aback at this little confession; but he got over his surprise, grabbed Cas’s hand and walked into the hospital room. Inside, they were greeted by the sight of their daughter, who had thick gauze wrapping up her left side, starting from her hip to her foot. She smiled at them weakly. She had shallow cuts all over her face and her right arm was badly scraped and bruised. Both men stood still as they took in the sight of their daughter. It was Castiel who broke away from Dean and enveloped Buffy in a hug. She returned it, wincing in pain which made Castiel draw back and sit in the chair next to her hospital bed. Castiel grabbed one of her hands and pressed it to his lips, saying her name over and over, thanking God for the safety of their child. Buffy looked at him, pained by what she had no doubt put him through when he had heard that phone call. All this made Dean _furious._ Buffy adjusted her left foot a little and cried out in pain. That was the last straw for Dean.

Dean had been gripping the handle of the door tightly, so tightly his knuckles were white. He snapped and slammed the door shut. Castiel and Buffy both flinched in surprise as Dean walked closer feeling angrier than he had felt in _quite_ a while.

“ _Buffy Johanna Mary-Ellen Winchester,_ what the _hell_ happened and you better tell me the truth or I _swear to god_.”

He let the threat hang in the air, not even bothering to finish it. Buffy looked down at her hands, a gesture that reminded Dean so much of Castiel it made his heart _clench._  Castiel grasped one of her hands and looked at her fiercely.

“Buffy, you _know_ you can tell us anything and you will not be judged.”

Buffy looked away from their gazes and cleared her throat.

“Okay, um, well, Dad, Pops, I’m-I’m the s _layer.”_

She took in a sharp breath, ready for the ridicule. All she got were stunned expressions. After a beat of silence, she said “Guys, I wanna be honest with you but I need you to be honest with me.”

Dean looked down in shame and Castiel looked at her solemnly.

“Okay.” Castiel said a second later.

Dean looked at him bewildered and said “Whoa there, you’re just gonna cave in? Just like that?”

“Dean, she’s old enough and she deserves to know the truth. We promised we’d tell her one day.”

Dean glared at him and they stared at each other for all of two minutes until the ole’ baby blues got the best of him and he looked away, muttering “ _Fine._ ”

 

Dean walked over and pulled out the chair next to Cas’s and propped himself there. Buffy looked at them both and smiled a little, happy to see their familiar faces. Now she was curious and she asked the first question that came to mind.

“Which one you is my father?”

Dean groaned, covering his face with his hands as Castiel smiled.

“Buffy, we’ve told you this before. It was the both of us.”

Buffy now also groaned in annoyance and said “Oh my God, Dad, for once can you guys give me a straight answer? I thought we agreed to be truthful!”

Castiel frowned at her and said “Buffy, I am being truthful.”

Buffy was about to roll her eyes and argue with him when she noticed that her other dad was blushing so hard; he was a violent shade of red. This made Buffy take a step back.

“Wait...wait... _what...Oh my God, are you serious???”_ She squeaked.

Now Dean was looking at the ground hoping it would swallow him and save him from this embarrassment. This made Buffy even more alarmed because Pops _never_ got embarrassed.

“Wha-what?! How is that even possible? That’s impossible!”

Castiel smiled and said “It’s only impossible if you’re human.”

Buffy’s blood went cold and Dean started violently coughing. She now looked at them with such alarm that she wondered if this was real.

“Then...Wha-wha-what a _re you?_ ”

Castiel looked at her in amusement and said “Let me show you.”

He stood up in the open space of the room. Thunder was heard from outside the hospital room’s window. The lights flickered and that’s when Buffy saw them. Black wings shadowed as he spread out the appendages. Buffy gasped and clutched the hospital’s bed’s blanket and for the first time in her life, Buffy was truly afraid. Dean saw Buffy’s not so stellar reaction and acted quickly.

“Uh, Cas, you might have been tad overdramatic. A simple answer would have worked.”

Castiel realized Buffy looked scared so he quickly hid the wings. After a few seconds, Buffy got over her shock and spoke up.

“ _What are you?”_

Castiel looked her in the eyes and said “I’m an angel of the lord.”

Buffy frowned at him and said “But your wings are black. Aren’t angel wings suppose to be white?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, something he’d picked up from Dean a long time ago and said “Why does _everyone_ always ask that?”

Both Buffy and Dean both chose not to answer that question because it was said with the same tone that Castiel used when he asked the questions ‘Was dinner good?’ and ‘Do you want to go to the mall.’

“So if you’re an angel of the lord, then what are you?” She asked, looking at Dean.

“I’m just a human, Buff,” Dean said with a tight smile.

That puzzled her.

“So wait, then how was I even born?”

Castiel smiled as Dean turned beet red.

“To answer that,” Castiel said, “We’d have to go back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So leave your thoughts in the comments, please.


	4. Sixteen Years Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this took forever, I am the sorry

 

16 years ago

“Sam turn off that damn music!”

Dean was irritated with Sam. They’d been in the same motel room for two weeks and already Dean was restless. Okay, to be truthful, maybe he was restless because he hadn’t had sex in _weeks_ and Dean Winchester deserved to have sex at least twice a week. Well that was what he told himself. It didn’t help that Sam was playing his useless indie music, Florence and the whatchamacallits. Dean continued reading the newspaper. He then heard the music get steadily _louder._ Dean put the newspaper down and turned to look at Sam.

“ _Sam!_ Turn that _shit **off**_.”

Sam gave Dean bitchface #467 and proceeded to turn the music up even higher.

Well that just won’t do.

Dean kicked at Sam’s chair and made Sam promptly fall off. There was a mad tangle of limbs and swear words as they wrestled.

_And I’m damned if I do and I’m damned if I don’t. So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road._

After Sam was embarrassingly pinned down and he called out ‘Uncle’, Sam declared he was going to the library for some ‘alone time’. After a crude joke was made about ‘alone time’ by Dean, Sam left. Dean sighed in satisfaction and picked up his newspaper. Five minutes later, he realized he was b o r e d as f u c k.  He picked up one of Sam’s books about zombies. He read the same page for seven minutes and then promptly threw the book across the room in defeat. Just as he did he heard a flutter of wings, signifying Castiel’s arrival.

“Hey Cas.”

Dean saw Castiel frown at the book out of the corner of his eye.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean swung his chair around to face Cas. Castiel looked the same as always, black hair ruffled from the wind that seemed to just come from him, eyes too blue to be real. His tie askew as was the collar of his trench coat. Dean sighed and got up and fixed Cas’ tie. Castiel stood as still as a statue as he felt the warmth of Dean’s fingers brush his throat. Dean cleared his throat and squeezed Cas’ shoulder. Castiel stared at Dean’s fingers until they left his shoulder to go to Dean’s side.

“So Cas, what’s going on? Any important angel business you need help with?”

Castiel opened his mouth to answer him but paused. Dean frowned and that pushed Castiel to answer.

“Sam prayed to me for assistance in your entertainment.”

Dean gaped at him, making Castiel tilt his head in that adorable puppy like way.

Dean promptly recovered and said “Well no point hangin around. Let’s go drink.”

With that, he put on his old beat up leather jacket, grabbed his keys and his angel ( ** _the_** angel, not his) and headed out. After a couple of minutes involving Rock ‘N Roll Ain’t Noise Pollution and possibly hitting a bird, the found a bar that caught their attention. They strolled in, Dean checking out the ladies (hot blonde at 10 ‘o clock checking him out, hell yeah) while Castiel looked at all the people in earnest interest.

They got to the counter and Dean ordered a beer for himself. He turned to face Cas and saw the angel was already staring at him. A few months ago, that would of creeped him out. Now? He was use to it.

“So Cas, you planning on getting lucky tonight?”

Castiel frowned at him so Dean quickly explained himself.

“Cuz there’s plenty of girls giving you the eye.”

To add effect, he winked at him. Castiel just continued to frown, making Dean take a swig from his drink and bluntly say “Cas, are you gonna want to have sex with anyone in here tonight?”

Castiel shifted nervously was about to answer Dean when the pretty blonde that had eyed Dean earlier interrupted him.

“Hi, I’m Jolenne.”

Dean quickly got over his slight surprise and smiled his usual cocky grin as he said “Nice to meet you, Jolenne. Name’s Dean and my buddy next to you? That’s Cas.”

Jolenne gave Cas a once-over and tuned her attention back to Dean ~~because she was clearly not impressed~~

“So what do you?” She asked, shielding Dean’s view of Cas even more.

Dean frowned at that but decided not to pay close attention to that detail.

“I’m in law enforcement. I’m real big about keepin civilians safe.”

“Wow, that’s fascinating. You ever shoot someone before?”

“Oh yeah, plenty.”

“Wow, that’s so brave,” Jolenne said, palm on her face as if Dean’s bravery was physically affecting her.

“Yes, Dean is very brave, he has saved many lives,” Castiel said behind her.

Jolenne turned around to face him and said “Yeah, I get that,” very rudely.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but paused as if he was unsure on whether he should say anything. Jolenne rolled her eyes and focused her attention back onto Dean; hitting Castiel with a swish of her hair. An unsettling feeling was lurking in Dean’s chest and he couldn’t pinpoint what he was feeling exactly. Jolenne, though, she was obviously annoyed by Cas for some reason.

“Wanna play a game of pool? Loser buys the winner a drink,” Jolenne said with a flirty smile; snapping Dean out of his musings.

“Yeah, okay, that seems fair.”

Jolenne grabbed him by the hand and lead him to the pool tables; Dean flashed an easy smile at Cas. Castiel just stared at him, standing awkwardly at the bar’s counter. Dean figured he’d be alright. Cas was an angel of the friggin lord, not a kid.

“Um, excuse me, Dean, I need some help,” Jolenne said, leaning forward on the pool table; her breast jutting out nicely.

She definitely had Dean’s attention.

“Sure thing. What do you need help with?”

She gave him a grin that could only be described as predatory.

“Need help on my aim.”

Dean grinned and went behind her, grabbing her arm with ease.

“Just relax, you seem really tense,” Dean whispered into her ear.

“Well maybe it’s because your _friend_ is staring us down.”

And true to her word, Dean looked up to see Cas looking at him with a weird expression.

Dean frowned.

“Maybe he’s got a thing for you,” Jolenne said with snark.

“Nah, Cas? He’s-he’s, well he’s something,” Dean said lamely.

“Yeah, I bet,” Jolenne said with rolled eyes.

“Hey what do you have against Cas?” Dean asked without heat.

“Nothing-nothing, he’s just weird,” Jolenne said quickly, clearly hoping to smooth any ruffled feathers.

Dean nodded his head in agreement because Cas was a little weird. Dean continued playing pool with her and charming the pants off her until he felt that last beer put pressure on his bladder, so he excused himself and went to the bathroom; winking at Cas as he walked by him. When he was done, he walked out to find Jolenne sitting by the bar and Cas was nowhere in sight.

“Hey, where’d Cas go?” Dean asked as he walked towards her.

“Oh I don’t know, he just left. Said he had a thing to go to,” Jolenne answered way too smug for Dean’s comfort.

“Did he leave a note or something?”

“Nope, he just got up and left. It’s probably for the best, though,” Jolenne said as she took a sip from her martini.

Dean frowned.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked her.

“Oh well you know how he just kept looking at you. It was weird, I didn’t like it,” she said like the mere mention of Cas left a gross after taste in her mouth.

“Cas stares at everyone weird. That’s just a Cas thing,” Dean said, hoping this would make her understand Castiel meant no harm.

“Well I understand that but it’s the manner in which he was looking at you. It was just wrong, just very _unnatural_ ,” she said as she sipped her drink.

Dean knew something was wrong.

“You told him something, didn’t you?” He asked, anger coloring his words as it got the best of him.

“I just told him the God honest truth.”

“Jolenne, w _hat the hell did you say to him?!”_

Jolenne looked at him with pursed lips and said “I told him that you wouldn’t take too kindly to being fag meat and that he best get on his way. We don’t care for his kind around here.”

Dean shook in anger and said “Wow, you’re disgusting. How could you say that to him, actually, how could you say that to anyone?! What the hell is wrong with you?! This is the 21st century, not the god damn 1800s!”

He slammed his hand on the bar, leaving some cash and walked out.

“Why do you even care, Dean?! It’s not like you can help his condition!” Jolenne yelled after him.

 

Dean let the bar door slam shut behind him as he called out “Castiel! Castiel!”

Castiel neither responded nor showed up. It was only as Dean walked down the snowy sidewalk did he hear the faint noise of a whimper.“Cas?” Dean called out as he trotted to where all the cars were parked.

There, hunched over by a random car in the snow was Castiel, _crying._ Dean blinked a couple of times but no, his eyes were not deceiving him.

“Cas?” Dean said gently.

“ _Leave, Dean,_ your assistance is not _needed_ nor _wanted._ Perhaps J _olenne_ needs your help,” Castiel said bitterly.

Dean couldn’t wrap his head around this. Cas-Cas was having actual human emotions. Dean wanted to freak out but he kept it in knowing Cas himself was probably freaking out and someone had to be the level headed one.

“Cas, buddy, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, go away, Dean.”

“Hey remember how we have that whole policy about telling each other everything even if it’s embarrassing or if we think it’s not important especially after that time you tried to make a deal with Michael about me behind my back? Well I’m cashing in, so tell me what’s going on with you,” Dean said as he inched closer to Castiel.

Castiel looked up at him and honest to god, _glared._ The glare, as impressive as it was, was somewhat ruined by the tears falling down his cheeks. Dean’s immediate reaction was to console but Castiel winced as Dean took a step closer. Dean stayed where he was, scared to spook Cas off.

“Cas, c’mon, give me something,” Dean said helplessly.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Castiel said roughly, “I-I don’t even understand what’s happening to me.”

“Try me,” Dean said gently.

Castiel looked at him and something in him seemed to break because he looked down and started talking.

“Angels are creatures of heaven. They’re not meant to be on earth. Not for such a long period of time such as I have. To do so, it-it changes us,” he said, breaking off.

Dean walked closer, hesitating.

“How does it change you?” Dean asked.

“It makes us more susceptible to human behavior,” Castiel said in anger, an anger that seemed directed at himself.

“And that’s bad why?” Dean asked, alarmed at Castiel’s rather negative opinion on the whole thing.

Castiel laughed humorlessly.

“Because humans feel petty things,” Castiel said, casting a glance at Dean helplessly.

Dean took this as his cue to finally come close.

He put an encouraging hand on Cas’ shoulder and said “Hey, whatever’s happening with you, we’ll help you with. I’m human and I’ve had feelings for a while,” trying to help and not knowing how to.

Castiel pushed him away, which hurt Dean more than he’d like to admit but he let it happen.

“You don’t-you don’t _understand_ ,” Castiel said, unable to find a way to clearly express what he was feeling.

“So make me,” Dean said quietly as he stood there in the snow looking at the angel he’d come to know as his friend-best friend struggle.

It was like a light had gone off in his head and Castiel realized what he could do to show Dean what he was feeling. He grabbed Dean by the lapels of his jacket and brought his mouth to his. Dean stood rigid in shock and just as soon as the kiss had started, it ended. Castiel backed away from Dean and he would have disappeared if Dean had not grabbed the sleeve of his arm. Castiel looked at where Dean was holding onto him before looking at Dean’s face. Dean swallowed around his fear and found the courage to place himself in front of Castiel and cup his face with both hands. This kiss was sweet, tender and earnest as it was always going to be. He took his time learning the shape of Castiel’s mouth before tentatively prompting him to open himself to him. Castiel sighed into the kiss and when they parted for breath ~~more so for Dean~~ it was only briefly.

“Ca- _Cas_ ,” Dean moaned, trying to get his attention.

“Wait,” Castiel growled as he turned the kiss into something harder.

“Cas,” Dean panted as he pulled himself away from the kiss.

For a minute, Dean could see Castiel feared the worst but Dean took care of that worry by pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“What I’m trying to say is we should really move this somewhere private. And where there’s a bed,” he added, making Castiel surprisingly chuckle.

They found the Impala easily and with the giddiness that comes with kisses, they left to go back to the motel. And because he wasn’t too much of an asshole, he asked the manager for a separate room. They finally opened the door to their motel room and to say they didn’t practically maul each other would be a lie and I wouldn’t lie about this.

“Off off, all of it,” Dean said feverishly in between kisses as he helped Castiel strip off his clothes.

“Likewise,” Castiel said with a smile as he impatiently removed Dean’s clothes.

He seemed to pick up human cues better than Dean had thought he would because Cas started working a mean hickey onto his neck. He moaned and tugged on Cas’ hair as he ran his fingers through it. Castiel took this as the gesture of encouragement it was and continued to leave a trail of marks down Dean’s throat and chest.

“God you don’t know how _long_ I’ve wanted this- how long I’ve wanted _you._ You were always coming around and just staring at me,” Dean panted out.

Castiel looked up at him and Dean tugged him up for a searing kiss as he switched their positions and started to fumble with Castiel’s pants.

“Are you-you’re okay with this, right? You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. We can take things slow,” Dean said, hoping h wasn’t making Cas do anything he couldn’t.

Castiel looked at him touched and then proceeded to physically shove Dean’s hand down his pants. Dean laughed and then shoved Cas’ pants down. Any doubts over whether or not Castiel would even be able to partake in any activities were flushed down the toilet as he saw Castiel’s steady erection. Dean palmed him through his boxer briefs which elicited a hiss from Castiel. Dean spared a look at Castiel’s face to see if he was enjoying this ~~he was~~  before dipping his hand into the elastic band and wrapping his hand around Cas’ erection. Okay so in all honesty Dean had never been with a man before so everything he was doing to Cas was what he’d like someone to do to him. Namely Cas but there’d be time for that, Dean was sure of it. Dean started to work him over as he pressed a kiss to Cas’ mouth. Every moan and whimper Cas made, Dean swallowed with his kiss.

When Castiel sensed something tingling and making its presence known, he was frightened but Dean calmed him down and said “Let it happen, it’s normal, let me see you come for me,” roughly.

This pushed Cas over the edge and he came all over Dean’s hand, bursting a light bulb nearby, dirtying him up and Dean couldn’t care less. Castiel had never looked more beautiful than he did clutching Dean’s shoulder, panting through kiss swollen lips. It took Dean’s breath away. After catching his breath, Castiel grabbed Dean and pushed him onto the motel bed, fumbling with the zipper on Dean’s pants.

Dean clasped his hands and said “Need some help with that,” with a smile because God, this wasn’t a dream, he was actually here with Cas.

Castiel smiled at him and kissed him sweetly. Dean of course answered enthusiastically which made him forget the Cas was undoing his pants so he was somewhat surprised when he felt Cas’ hand wrap around his dick.

“I think I’ve got it,” Cas said, finally getting sarcasm.

“Oh- _oh yeah, you got it_ ,” Dean moaned.

“I am quite capable of taking care of myself,” Cas said as if he wasn’t turning Dean into fucking putty.

“Yeah, I’m _-uh-I’m getting_ that.”

“And I can also take care of _you_ ,” Cas said meaningful as he twisted his wrist in a way that had Dean gasping.

“You always could,” Dean panted.

“Only _me_ ,” Cas said, eyes going hard for a second.

“Caaas, only _-god-only you_. Forget her,” Dean moaned, knowing damn well as to what Cas was referring to.

Cas nodded and Dean leaned up for a kiss to which Cas obliged.

 _I could get use to this_ ; Dean thought not knowing he was in for a rude awakening.

**Author's Note:**

> Always love hearing feed back from you guys
> 
>  
> 
> And you can always message me on tumblr, where you'll find me as shapeshiftingpenis


End file.
